villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. E (Ninjago)
Mr. E is a silent robotic 'nindroid' that appears in the TV show, LEGO Ninjago. He is Zane's previous rival and almost never talks. His weapons of choice are two red twin katanas. APPEARANCE Mr. E wears a black leather jacket with a red letter 'E' in the Ninjago language. The jacket also features a silver 'G',which stands for Garmadon. It also has the letter 'G' in the Ninjago language. The jacket also features the number '103' in white. On the back,it features Garmadon's head with the letter E in the Ninjago language above it. Below Garmadon's head, there are the letters "S.O.G.",witch stands for Sons of Garmadon. Mr. E has black shoulder armor above his leather jacket. Mr. E has a black biker helmet with a red visor,which his eyes can be seen through. His legs have red knee pads with two pocket zippers. History Before season 8, Mr. E joined the sons of Garmadon. Mr. E was recruited by Killow . Harumi was not aware of Mr. E's past,which still remains a mystery. Eventually, he gathered with 5 other sons of Garmdon members to steal the Oni mask of deception,a mask that allows its user to gain four arms. Two of the members were identified as Luke Cunningham and Chopper Maroon. When they went to steal the mask, they had disguises similar to the Ninja,likely to frame them (Mr.E had a disguise similar to Lloyd,Luke Cunningham had a disguise similar to Zane,and Chopper Maroon had a disguise similar to Kai). When they got to the Borg Tower to steal the mask, Mr. E grabbed his two red twin katanas and cut open a window. Inside the room, were many relics. Mr. E then spotted a photo of Cyrus Borg and removed it,only to show the Oni mask of Vengeance. Luke reached to grab the mask,only to be stopped by Mr. E. He revealed the hidden laser sensors and grabbed his katanas. He placed them both in the small space and grabbed the mask. Just when they were about to leave, Luke pulled out the two twin katanas,triggering an alarm. The building was now on lockdown and metal shutters began to cover the exits. Just as the final exit was about to close, all of the SOG members jumped out of the room. As they were preparing to leave, they heard a voice say "Nice masks". This turned out to be the Green Ninja, Lloyd. The latter then fought the five other members and defeated them. Mr. E then grabbed a zipline and used it to escape. Luke Cunningham followed, only to be chased by Lloyd using the zipline. Seeing as how Lloyd was not too far behind, he was forced to cut the zipline,leaving Luke behind. Luke was then caught by Lloyd and placed in front of the police. Mr. E then took of his Green Ninja disguise and started to escape on his motorcycle. Lloyd then started to chase the latter using the Ninja Nightcrawler, only for him to turn the other direction. He then started for the Ninja Nightcrawler and slammed the chopping blades on his motorcylce to escape. He then flew over Lloyd momentarily and opened a parachute. Mr. E had finally made his escape. Trivia *His name is a play on the word 'mystery'. Gallery To be added. Category:Criminals Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased